


Hyotei: Here be Dragons Side Story

by andamiro (arysthaeniru)



Series: Here Be Dragons [3]
Category: Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-05
Updated: 2014-01-05
Packaged: 2018-01-07 14:45:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1121098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arysthaeniru/pseuds/andamiro
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If there's trouble stirring in other kingdoms, it's only natural, that Hyotei, the largest of the allianced countries will get dragged in, especially when one of their own is so close to the heart of the problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hyotei: Here be Dragons Side Story

“Finally, we’re done!” exclaimed Gakuto as he dragged Choutarou into the small room where all of the dragon slayers liked to hang out. Well, it was small for Hyotei standards. To anybody else, it would be like a ballroom, what with the elaborate chandelier and the tall, high-backed chairs that looked like they were made of solid gold, but were probably just gold-plated.

“Lord Atobe just wanted to be clear on all the details.” defended Choutarou as he took a seat next to Ryou. “It was a complex case, especially since it required all four of us to finish it.”

“Deal me in, buttface.” said Gakuto, as he pounced on Ryou’s head. Shishido looked up irritably from his hand of cards.

“Fuck off, Gakuto. I am winning against Yuushi for the first time in an eternity. Don’t rub off your filthy unluck on me.” he said, shaking violently to get Gakuto’s limpet grip around his shoulders off.

“You mean,” said Yuushi, adjusting his glasses with a smug smirk, “I am letting you win, Ryou.”

“Please, bitch. You hate losing.” said Ryou, with a smirk.

“But he does like toying with his food before he eats it.” said Wakashi irritably from the corner where he sat with his glasses, poring over a map. “You’re going to lose, Ryou.”

“Shut the fuck up, Wakashi!” shouted Ryou, brandishing a finger at Wakashi, almost dropping his cards. Choutarou caught them for him and handed them back. “Thank you Choutarou,” he said gratefully, bumping Choutarou’s side lightly, making Choutarou blush, “You’re the only nice person here. Except Jirou.”

Choutarou paused, the red leaving his cheeks. “Where is Jirou, anyway?”

“Mission. said Gakuto, “In Rikkai’s lands.”

Choutarou frowned. “But that was before the complications in our quest. You can’t be telling me that he’s been there for more than five days?” he asked, his brow furrowed as he pulled off his cloak to watch Ryou and Yuushi’s game.

Ryou frowned. “I’m worried for him. You know how easily he sleeps. And Rikkai’s dangerous.”

Yuushi frowned and placed his cards down. “Keigo’s been stressed of late, have you noticed?”

Gakuto nodded as he let go of Ryou’s head finally. “Yep. He wouldn’t _stop_ talking today, to me and Choutarou.”

Ryou looked up. “Hey look, it’s Lord Kabaji! Hey!” he called to the taller man who was passing in the corridor.

Kabaji turned and paused before walking into the room. “Good evening.” he said, his rumbly voice as calm and soothing as ever. It was easy to see why he was in charge of Internal Affairs.

“Lord Kabaji, do you know why Atobe’s been more pissy that usual?” asked Ryou, as he stood up and allowed Lord Kabaji his chair. Kabaji declined politely.

“Jirou is still missing. Trouble stirs in Seigaku. The dragons are restless. For someone who loves this country as much as Keigo, this is troubling.” said Kabaji, his voice serious and worried.

“Trouble from Seigaku?” asked Gakuto, “Is it that bastard, Kikumaru?” He looked vicious and angry.

“Not everything is that acrobat’s fault, Gakuto.” said Yuushi, rolling his eyes “It’s more likely to be Tezuka or Fuji.” At this he scowled and before everyone could descend in blaming their favourite people to hate, Choutarou raised his hands.

“Munehiro, what’s Seigaku up to?” he asked, eyes imploring, as he smoothed back his silver hair.

“If we knew that, we wouldn’t be in such trouble, ahn?” came a familiar voice from the doorway.

Everybody whirled around to turn and look at the person framed in the doorway. “Lord Atobe!” nearly everybody exclaimed. Kabaji merely nodded towards him.

“What are you doing here? Don’t you hate it here?” asked Ryou, as he threw Atobe a skeptical look.

“You were late Munehiro.” he said, his usually elegant jaw tightening. “I came to make sure that you hadn’t been otherwise...detained.”

“Has Jirou really not returned yet?” asked Choutarou, feeling helplessly worried. He really shouldn’t have been so worried about him...but it was Choutarou’s nature to worry and doubly so when it came to Jirou.

Atobe frowned and nodded tightly. “That is correct, Ohtori.”

Wakashi looked up from where he was poring over the map. “He’s probably just fallen asleep somewhere and forgot to come back.” he said rolling his eyes. “That’s like Akutagawa.”

“But if he’s fallen asleep in a dragon-feeding zone?” asked Yuushi, eyes worried. Jirou wasn’t just the youngest member of Hyotei, but he was one of the ones that everybody worried about. There was something about their youngest member that was very endearing.

“He’s the best fighter except for Keigo.” said Kabaji calmly. “He’s still alive.”

Just then, a bird fluttered in through the window. But as everyone turned to look, they saw that it wasn’t a bird. A small wyvern instead perched on the windowsill. Only one person used wyverns as his delivery system. “Yukimura.” said Atobe, his jaw tight as he strode forward and removed the letter from the wyvern’s leg.

“What’s it say?” asked Ryou, as Atobe’s eyes relaxed and his entire visage grew more smug.

“Jirou’s safe. He and Marui Bunta killed two dragons and made deals with two others. However, Jirou got burned in his left leg.” related Atobe. “The people at Rikkai treated the wounds...and now Sanada, Marui and Jirou are on their way here to discuss Seigaku rumours.”

Yuushi’s smirk grew in intensity. “Sanada, hm?”

Atobe raised a cool eyebrow. “Yuushi, if you don’t wipe that smug smirk off your face, I shall make sure that it is you that has to clean the stables tomorrow.” he said coldly.

Choutarou frowned. “Does it explain why Jirou’s injured and Marui isn’t?” he asked, as he adjusted to lean down, his arms dangling over Ryou’s shoulder.

Atobe shook his head. “Knowing Jirou...it’ll be something foolish and heartwarming.”

Ryou snorted. “That was guaranteed, Atobe.” he said, as he picked up his cards again. “Your turn wasn’t it, Yuushi?”

Kabaji’s face was impassive as ever and Wakashi turned back to his maps. Choutarou smiled as Gakuto bounced over to annoy him and Atobe, Ryou and Yuushi managed to start arguing again. Things always were a little more tense without Jirou. Even when Jirou was just sleeping, he tended to make the room feel more peaceful.

Choutarou hummed contently as he settled down to watch the card game continue. Declining to mention to Ryou that he could see Ryou’s cards just perfectly and that he was helping Yuushi win.

(X)

“Lord Atobe’s cheerful today.” commented Choutarou as he took a spoonful of his rice from where they sat on the front rows of the Hyotei dining hall. Atobe was up at the head table along with the guest of honour, Yuushi and Gakuto. He was smirking more than was usual, Choutarou noted.

“Yeah, because Sanada’s here.” said Ryou from across the lesser lords table, rolling his eyes as he legs brushed Choutarou’s under the table.

Choutarou looked up. “Lord Atobe likes him that much?”

Ryou snorted. “It’s not really visible unless you try to look for it. They’ll sneer at each other and pretend to be enemies. And it’s pretty convincing on Sanada’s side, actually. But they’ll throw each other these looks like they’re undressing each other with their eyes. And they’ll have these lingering touches. It’s pretty obvious when you look.” said Ryou, as he chewed on some bread.

Choutarou blushes. “Sometimes Shishido, you do say the most awful things.”

“Ryou.” he corrected. “And it’s not awful if it’s true. They’re obviously going at it like rabbits under the covers.”

“Ryou!” exclaimed Choutarou, flushing bright red. He turned away from Ryou in time to catch one of the looks between Sanada and Atobe that he’d been talking about and buried his face in the napkin which he hadn’t finished unwrapping yet. “Even if it’s happening, doesn’t mean you need to talk about so- so...brazenly!”

Ryou laughed and whapped Choutarou with Wakashi’s napkin. “You’re such a prude, Choutarou.”

Wakashi glared. “Give me back my napkin, you utter nincompoop.” he said, as he expertly sliced his meat with his knife, with rather more force than was required.

Ryou didn’t seem to have noticed that subtle threat, though. “Make me, grumpy-arse.”

Wakashi brandished his knife. “If I didn’t think that you were marginally useful, I would stab you with this.” he placed his knife back down on his plate. “Also, I’m not finished yet and your blood would taste utterly disgusting, I’m sure.”

Ryou snorted. “More like you haven’t got the guts, Enbu-man.” he said,, gesturing extravagantly with the napkin, tossing his long hair behind him haughtily.

Before their argument could get more heated however, a familiar blond mop of hair started limping it’s way to the table, supported by a taller man with red hair. “Jirou!” called Choutarou, with a wave, not worrying about propriety. Gakuto and Yuushi were the Duke-Lords. He didn’t need to worry too much.

Jirou waved back and winced as he almost toppled over by removing his hand from his perch. The red-head winced, caught him and gave him a concerned glare that Jirou returned with a sheepish grin that seemed to reassure the red-head.

And suddenly, Choutarou, could understand what Ryou had been talking about. About it being obvious when you were looking for it. Because Jirou was leaning on the stranger in a way that he’d not done with any of the other Hyotei members. They supported each other almost tenderly and there was something in Jirou’s eyes as he looked at the other man. Something so very soft and loving.

It wasn’t the same look as the one between Sanada and Atobe...but it was along the same lines. Choutarou smiled wistfully as Jirou and the other man, who could only have been Marui Bunta, joined them at the table. He wanted that for himself, sometimes. That utter trust and love and infatuation.

“Choutarou~!” sung Jirou, as he hugged Choutarou tightly. “It’s been too long~”

“And whose fault is that, moron?” asked Ryou angrily, jabbing forward with his butter knife.

“Ryouuuu!” whined Jirou, pulling a face. “Lord Atobe sent me on a mission. I fulfill that to my end, if I must.”

“And it almost was your end.” said Wakashi, not looking up from his food. “Isn’t that careless of you Akutagawa? I could gekokujou you anytime I wanted if your standards are this low.”

Jirou grinned sheepishly. “Four dragons, Wakashi. I’d like to see you do so well against them.”

Wakashi tossed him a surprised look and Choutarou couldn’t help but mirror it. “Four?”

“Two of them went away without fighting because of some hasty negotiations.” said Marui Bunta, as he took some food from the centre plates. “The other two were rather more stubborn about it.”

Jirou started upwards. “Oh! Bunta, remind me to tell Yuushi about what the Sir White Dragon wanted! He wanted his Hyotei lands to be free again. Some humans are on there without permission.” he said, with a pouty frown.

Choutarou frowned, that was troublesome. White Dragon.... “I’ll tell him, Jirou, don’t worry about it. Sir White Dragon...was he very large?”

Marui nodded. “Four times our size. They caused a lot of trouble for Lord Sanada.” he said, as he took a bite from his apple.

Choutarou nodded pensively. That sounded a lot like Eshilatr the Great. It definitely meant that he and Yuushi needed to have a chat with some of the dragons in the Hyotei region and definitely a chat with the humans overstepping boundaries.

“Who are you, anyway?” demanded Ryou and Choutarou rolled his eyes slightly and he lightly shoved his right foot against Ryou’s left. As perceptive as his friends could be to some things, he was completely oblivious in others.

“It’s Marui Bunta, Ryou.” Choutarou said, as he neatly speared some cabbage on his fork. “The other dragon tamer from Rikkai.”

Marui looked somewhat interested by the fact that Choutarou knew him and Jirou bounced. “Ne, I didn’t know that you guys went to Rikkai before, Choutarou!”

Choutarou shrugged. “I’ve never visited there myself, but Yuushi has on numerous occasions. But besides, it was obvious, since Lord Atobe mentioned Marui coming here with Jirou.”

Marui looked interested and Ryou pouted. “Mou Choutarou,” he said, rolling his eyes goodnaturedly, “Way to show me up.”

Choutarou smiled apologetically. ‘I’m sorry, Ryou.” He hadn’t meant to, but sometimes, it was inevitable, if only to explain it to everyone. He rubbed a circle on the side of Ryou’s foot in consternation.

Ryou softened. “Eh. You’re just so smart, you show me up sometimes.” He grinned, showing that there were no real hard-feelings.

“I’m not that smart, Ryou.” Choutarou said, softly. “And besides, you beat me in other stuff.”

“Get a room!” exclaimed Wakashi, from where he was still grumpily eating.

Jirou giggled and Choutarou flushed darkly, burying his face in his napkin. Ryou wasn’t much better, as he spluttered and turned red. “Choutarou and I are not a couple! Gakuto and Yuushi are far more likely to be doing it than me and Chou!”

Wakashi just looked smug. “The more you deny, the more likely it seems.”

Marui looked like he was about to die of laughter and Jirou just grinned. “Wakashi’s right. Denial’s bad for you~!” he trilled.

Choutarou just flushed even redder. “Jirou...”

Ryou just clicked his tongue. “Apparently not for Sanada and Atobe.”

Jirou laughed in delight. “But they aren’t denying it to each other~ To the rest of the world, sure, but not to each other!”

Ryou scowled and tossed Wakashi’s napkin at Jirou, who ducked. The napkin hit Marui instead, who scowled and folded it into a neat cloth swan and aimed it at Ryou’s forehead, where it impacted perfectly.

Choutarou smothered a giggle when Ryou sent Marui a dirty glare and sniffed. “If Atobe was not glaring at me right now, there would be retaliation.”

“Oh, so he has every say over what you do, huh?” challenged Marui, a gleam in his eyes that wasn’t entirely friendly. Ryou bristled and looked like he was about to act, when Choutarou jabbed his foot harshly into Ryou’s upper thigh to cut him off. Ryou looked entirely surprised and went red, probably with suppressed fury. Choutarou just shot him a quelling glance.

“Like you wouldn’t jump when Sanada or Yukimura barked.” said Wakashi, not looking up from his food and Choutarou thanked his recalcitrant friend silently for stepping into the conversation. Because Wakashi knew how to keep his temper when sniping, while Ryou didn’t.

Marui just laughed. “Say Jirou, didn’t you say that your tamers didn’t lie? I think, this is one of the largest inborn cases of lying to themselves.” he said, easily.

Jirou shrugged. “We try.” he said, sleepily, as he leaned his head on Marui’s shoulder.

Ryou frowned. “Hey Jirou.” He reached under the table and tossed a neck pillow in Jirou’s direction. Either Ryou or Choutarou usually carried one around for Jirou, after he’d almost hurt his neck trying to sleep in a contorted position around a tree, like creeping ivy. Jirou accepted it with a thanks and curled up closer to Marui, who accepted it with only a little bemusement. Evidently, this relationship was a new development, if Marui seemed unused to Jirou sleeping on him.

Choutarou was relieved. He’d have hated to have completely missed something that important. It wouldn’t speak much for his observation abilities.

Still, it also made him worry a little. Jirou had only been away for a week. A week was a short time to develop a relationship. What if it didn’t work out?

He was distracted from his thoughts by Marui snarking _again_ at Ryou and Ryou tetchily replying. Choutarou tossed a look to Atobe. Atobe met it and nodded discreetly. Choutarou relaxed a little. No speech tonight, that meant he could drag Ryou away before things got too explosive.

“Ryou,” he said, pretending to have been looking at Gakuto. “Gakuto and Yuushi asked me to relay that we need to set up for tomorrow.” he said, politely and firmly. “It was a pleasure meeting you, Marui.” he bowed shallowly to the red-haired man. “Please continue to look after Jirou. He’s our youngest member and if you hurt him in any way, you’ll most likely have seven very annoyed dragonslayers and Lords after you.” he said. It wasn’t a threat in Choutarou’s voice, just a fact.

And before Ryou could assert that statement and make it sound like a threat, Choutarou grabbed him arm and physically dragged his best friend away from the table. There were times he was very grateful for his height.

“There’s nothing to set up for tomorrow, Choutarou.” said Ryou, looking very annoyed, as he attempted to pull out of Choutarou’s tight grip.

“I’m well aware. But I needed an excuse to get away from Marui. Wakashi and Jirou can deal with him.” said Choutarou evenly, as they stopped in the middle of the dark hallway. “If you exploded at Marui, it would be both for both you and him.”

Ryou just scowled at Choutarou, looking mutinous, before sighing. “Why are you always right?”

Choutarou just smiled. “It’s part of being sensible.” he emphasised and Ryou punched him in the arm. Hard. “Ouch.” he said, rubbing the area.

“You’re such a jerk sometimes Choutarou. I have no idea why they call you nice.” he said, with a snort, as he started to stalk away.

Choutarou sighed and turned in the opposite direction, meaning to head to his room.

“Aren’t you coming?” asked the voice of his best friend and Choutarou turned around. Ryou looked honestly confused. “Might as well do some training, now that the courts will be empty.”

“I thought...” Choutarou trailed off, a worried expression still on his face.

Ryou tossed him a look. “I could never get mad at you for long, Chou.” he said, honestly and easily. “Besides, who would train with me, otherwise?” he asked, teasingly.

Choutarou smiled and followed his older friend.

(X)

Choutarou yawned as he ran towards the main assembly chamber. He’d been woken up bright and early with a summons to a huge meeting, and to his surprise, as he strode up to the large, ornate doors, that reached the sky, carved with the deeds of Emperor Sakaki, who’d ruled before the treaty had been established, he wasn’t the last one. A huge trickle of every duke-lord and knight in Hyotei was entering the hall and Choutarou fell into line to follow them.

Everybody was gathered in the hall, standing near the walls and pillars, all able to see Lord Atobe, who sat on his throne with a haughty arrogance. The tension that had been with him two days ago, had completely vanished. He looked sort of satisfied....Choutarou just pulled a face. He didn’t need to think of Lord Atobe doing that.

As ever, Lord Kabaji was dutifully at his right-hand side, his clever eyes scanning the crowd solemnly, and to Choutarou’s surprise, Sanada and Marui were to Atobe’s left, in stoic silence. Marui stood with a hip jutted out to the side, chewing on what seemed to be acacia gum, the picture of nonchalance, while Sanada was as straight as a ramrod, his eyes cold and aloof, suiting his sharp, aristocratic face. They were almost completely opposite.

Choutarou jolted out of his observations and quickly strode to his place, where Yuushi was leaning against a back pillar, blue cape tossed carelessly over his shoulder. He placed a hand on Yuushi’s shoulder to tell the older man he’d arrived and Yuushi just turned and nodded. “You look tired Choutarou. Have you been sleeping enough?”

“I’m fine. I was just woken up early for this.” said Choutarou, sheepishly. He wasn’t great with mornings. “What is this, anyway?”

“By Sanada’s face...I’d say it’s a War Council.”

“War Counci—”

But Choutarou’s startled question was cut off, by a snap from Atobe’s hand and the sudden silence that fell upon the hall.

Atobe stood up tall and spread his arms, and it clearly emphasised how tall and young he still was. At almost 40 summers old, he was in his prime, and it showed. His blonde hair was curled and his elegant, sharp face showed his charisma and intelligence plainly. He was the epitome of a leader. Choutarou couldn’t imagine following anybody else.

“Duke-Lords, knights, dragon-tamers. I call you to my council today, because of a deeply troubling prospect.” His voice reverberated through the large hall, filling every cranny with his smooth voice. “Seigaku have been making troubling movements in the east.”

There was a small outbreak of noise, for those to which the information was new. Choutarou just frowned and watched Atobe, Kabaji, Sanada and Marui. Yuushi would be focusing on the other Duke-Lords and Ryou would watch the other Knights.

Atobe snapped for quiet again. “Thanks to the _intrepid_ efforts of our neighbours in Rikkai, we have discovered that Seigaku have broken the alliance between the kingdoms. They have created stronger alliance in between themselves with Fudomine, Shitenhouji, Rokkaku, to name a few. They intend to work with the dragons to destroy the world as we know it, today.”

This time, Choutarou was ready for the outcry that exploded from the assembled audience of people, all of whom seemed entirely outraged that Seigaku would dare to even attempt such an affront to the alliance that they had instigated. But...had he imagined it? Or had Sanada tossed a sidelong look to Atobe that was calculating? Something was up. But Choutarou wasn’t sure what.

“World as we know it, my arse.” he heard from his other side. Ryou and Gakuto were there, looking smug. “Seigaku’s little army wouldn’t be enough to even make a tiny dent in our country. Atobe’s always had a flare for the dramatic.”

“I wouldn’t underestimate them, Ryou.” said Choutarou, quietly. “Tezuka’s so strong even the dragons tense up when they hear his name and no one knows the extent of Fuji’s power.”

Ryou just scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

Atobe called for quiet again, and this time, the murmur took a while to subside, much to Kabaji’s disapproval. “Lord Yukimura and the rest of Rikkai plan to meet Seigaku head-on and stop them before they wreak any more havoc to allianced lands. They plan to call the kingdoms of Nagoya, Yamabuki, Higa, Jyousei and Mizuki’s troops to fight with them in harmony.”

Choutarou felt his eyes widen. Those were the kingdoms most associated with violence towards their citizens and their dragons. Rikkai were ruthless, yes. But unnecessarily cruel? That wasn’t their style. This was serious, then.

“I ask that you keep this in mind as I propose why it is that I called all of you to my domain today. I called you to vote, to make a decision.” Atobe declared, his voice as haughty as ever. “It is inevitable, that Hyotei, one of the strongest kingdoms here, must get involved. There is no neutrality in this issue. So I ask; do we join Rikkai? Or Seigaku?”

The hall burst into noise again, but it was clear that Atobe was done, as he took a seat again. Choutarou stared. Sanada’s jaw had clenched and his fists were tight. while Marui looked visibly shocked, and had stopped chewing his gum. They hadn’t been expecting that, surely.

Yuushi started lowly laughing, his shoulders shaking with amusement. “So Keigo will not be cowed...” he murmured, looking amused.

“Yuushi?” asked Choutarou, feeling a little confused.

“It’s obvious that Yukimura meant to manipulate Hyotei into supporting Rikkai’s venture. That’s why he sent Sanada; he knows that Keigo has a soft spot for him. Keigo saw  
through that, though. He wanted to show that Hyotei isn’t so easily manipulated.” The shorter Lord explained, his voice low, as he leant closer to Choutarou to explain.

“But....does that mean we won’t be supporting Rikkai then?” asked Choutarou, feeling a little worried, as he looked between a pale-looking Jirou and a concerned looking Marui at opposite ends of the hall.

“No.” said Yuushi, firmly, as he twirled a strand of blue-black hair between his fingers. “It’s clear, by the way that Keigo phrased the information offered the Hall, that his support is with Rikkai, as it should be. Keigo just wants to make Rikkai sweat it out. Rikkai will win the vote, that is guaranteed. It is by what margin that matters nows, since that dictates the amount of dedication and support that Hyotei will put into this war.”

Choutarou looked back at Sanada who looked utterly furious now and Marui, who looked like his world was about to shatter around his ears. He wasn’t a Lord or even a Duke-Lord. He was only a knight. But....it seemed unnecessarily cruel on Lord Atobe’s behalf to draw it out like this. If it had only been Sanada....well, Choutarou would have understood. But it was Jirou that Atobe was also hurting. And Jirou was their comrade, their friend.

Yuushi gently tapped his shoulder. “The vote’s starting. Don’t drift off now, Choutarou. You’ll have to give your vote individually from me, this time, since there are Knights here.”

“Yes, Yuushi.” said Choutarou, jerking himself out of it, focusing his eyes on the Duke-Lords that were voting from Kabaji’s side of the room. The trend seemed to be for Rikkai, but there seemed to be those that believed Seigaku was the better option. probably either because of Shitenhouji or the dragon alliance. And Hyotei had always been about the strongest power.

Atobe had overtaken his predecessor in a duel to the death, and won. He’d killed Lord Ochi with ease and taken Hyotei from his hands and made it great again. And the dragon-tamers were given their place by fighting in between each other to reach the top, every time a spot was vacated and a dragon tamer died.

The principle was that the strongest succeeded, so that Hyotei would remain strong.

Choutarou watched as the vote slowly reached him. “Sir Ohtori.” called Kabaji.

“I choose Rikkai.” he said, forgoing the long explanations and deliberations of the others.

“Duke-Lord Oshitari.”

“If we are to assure victory, we must choose the strongest side. That is Seigaku. However if we are to hold to our values and our strengths... we must choose Rikkai.” said Yuushi. “My vote goes to Rikkai.”

Kabaji nodded and moved on. “Duke-Lord Mukahi.”

“If those Seigaku bastards are infringing the treaty, we’d better take them down! I’ll take down that cocky Kikumaru myself, if you’ll let me!” said Gakuto, vehemently, his eyes sparkling. Choutarou hid a smile. Gakuto was always lively.

“Sir Shishido.”

“Rikkai.” said Ryou, crossing his arms over his chest. “Seigaku and their pet lapdogs, Fudomine and Rokkaku need to be taken down a notch in their arrogance.” Choutarou smiled wanly. He knew that his fellow knight was thinking of his defeat last year, at the hands of Tachibana, when he spoke of the other kingdoms.

It was a defeat that had almost expelled him from the Hyotei dragon tamers, but he’d held onto his position tightly and by sheer determination. He’d cut off his hair as repentance and a sign of his determination to not repeat his travesty of losing.

“Akutagawa Jirou.”

“If Seigaku cannot be trusted to honour and respect the alliance that we spent so long hashing out, then they do not deserve our mercy or our support. People in an alliance need to be trustworthy and Seigaku have not proved themselves to be that.” said Jirou, seriously, from where he was standing, his face still pale, and still leaning on Wakashi for support due to his leg. “I could not willingly put my lot in with Seigaku, for there would be no comradeship between us and I would be too afraid of dying in my sleep. So Rikkai.”

There were murmurs after Jirou’s vigourous statement. No one had expected it from their youngest dragon tamer who was usually asleep through these things anyway. Marui looked relieved and grateful, and their gazes met across the hall.

“Hiyoshi Wakashi.”

Wakashi shrugged. “Since we cannot avoid battle, what does it matter which side we pick? Either side will lead to death and either side will lead to battle glory. As long as I can fight and kill and gain glory, what do I care for under whom I serve? I abstain.”

There was an outcry at Hiyoshi’s statement, that even Choutarou had to raise a questioning eyebrow at the other dragon-tamer. That was a controversial statement. Wakashi just shrugged. ‘Glory’. he mouthed, meeting Choutarou’s gaze.

Choutarou just shook his head as the vote continued. With every vote towards Rikkai, he could almost see Sanada’s jaw unclench and Marui’s posture start to return to it’s slouch.

When the last vote rung in, Atobe straightened upwards once more. “Then we are decided. We will pledge our support to Rikkai. Duke-lords remain. We will discuss battle tactics. Everybody else are dismissed.”

Everyone else started to stream out. Choutarou sighed. “Yuushi, can you—”

“Make sure that Keigo remembers the bloodless way?” asked Yuushi, with a small smile. “I can try.”

“Not bloodless. This _is_ war. But whatever way costs Hyotei the least number of lives.” said Choutarou, his face etched with concern.

Yuushi smiled and patted Choutarou’s shoulder as Choutarou turned to leave. He exited the ornate doors, his usually cheerful face twisted with worry. War was going to be difficult to cope with.

No doubt, that the strategy would be that he, Yuushi and Jirou dealing with the dragons. The three of them had the gift to be able to automatically interpret the language of the dragons without having to be taught it. And the others would go in their own way...

“Choutarou!” hissed a voice and Choutarou turned around. Ryou was waiting behind a pillar and Choutarou strode over to him.

“Ryou?” he asked, reaching a hand for the older man’s shoulder.

Ryou tossed a look around, his short hair bobbing as he swiveled his head, moving away from the inquiring hand. “Let’s take a walk.” he said, looking nervous.

Choutarou followed him out to the courtyards and into Atobe’s gardens, watching his cape swish, and his white teeth working at his bottom lip. When it started bleeding however, Choutarou placed a hand on his friend’s shoulder. “Stop.” he said, calmly. “You’re thinking too hard.” said Choutarou firmly. “What is it?”

Ryou chuckled. “When you do that, you sound just like Yuushi, Chou.”

Choutarou flushed and smiled shyly. “That’s the point. He’s great at getting people to fess up.” He wished he had the natural talent that Yuushi did, but he had to make do with just hoping that people would listen, if he imitated his partner. All Choutarou had was a quiet, polite manner about him, that allowed him to be approachable, but not someone you would confide in.

“Well...I just had something to tell you, Chou..” said Ryou, as he twisted his hands with each other.

“What?” asked Choutarou, taking a seat on the edge of a flowerbed.

Ryou took a deep breath in and out again. “Atobe asked me to become a Duke-Lord.”

Choutarou’s eyes widened. “But that’s amazing, Ryou!”

Ryou looked away. “Perhaps...” he said, tongue lapping at the small beads of blood that were gathering at his lip.

“But what?” demanded Choutarou, scowling.

“But it means that you’ll be all alone. I’ll have to go join the Duke-Lord meetings and chambers and there’s no way that Atobe’s ever promoting Wakashi after that display and Jirou’s too enamoured with Marui to want to join you as a knight....” said Ryou, helplessly.

Choutarou just frowned. “I’m not so helpless, Ryou. I know that I’m younger than you, but I can look after myself.”

Ryou just pulled a face and twisted his fingers through each other. “So I should take it then?” he asked, his voice odd.

Choutarou nodded. “He’s doing it now because you deserve it, but also because of the war. Duke-Lord Oshitari and I will most likely be going with Jirou to talk out with the dragons. Lord Atobe will want any remaining dragon slayers to actually fight the other dragon slayers. That’s you, Wakashi and Gakuto. And he’s not going to make Wakashi a Duke-Lord yet. Besides, you’re obviously more charismatic. Everybody likes you, Ryou.”

“Except for the other Duke-Lords.” interjected Ryou, wryly.

Choutarou allowed it to pass. Ryou rubbed up the other Duke-Lords in the wrong way, because he never acted like nobility around others ever. Gakuto and Yuushi at least pretended around their peers, but Ryou never tried and gained some not so faithful followers.

But the soldiers and the servants and the guards around the castle loved his generosity and willingness to put in the hard work and labour. He led by example, not by power and that gained him a lot of followers in the common crowd. Choutarou knew exactly why Atobe was asking Ryou to lead now.

“You’ve got to do it, Ryou. Hyotei needs you to lead.” said Choutarou seriously, “Gakuto can’t do it alone.”

Ryou sighed. “Yeah...you’re right, Choutarou.”

Choutarou smiled. “It’ll work out, you’ll see.” he said, softly, even though his heart was started to twist. He enjoyed his time with Ryou, the time they trained together when the Duke-Lord meeting happened, the conversations they had between missions and how Ryou was always looking out for him, since he was so far from home.

Choutarou still remembered how he’d first arrived in Hyotei’s capital and how he’d been so lost in apprenticing as a Dragon Slayer, but how confident and welcoming Ryou had been. Yuushi and Gakuto had been very distant back then, not paying attention to any of the new tamers that had passed through the barracks of the castle, but Ryou had always been the same; brash, bold, confident in his own abilities and kind to the people below him in status

He’d made Choutarou feel welcome, even if he had been pretty distant until Choutarou had finally managed to reach the esteemed ranks of the Dragon Tamers with Wakashi. He’d been closest with Wakashi then, but he’d slowly blossomed and gotten rid of shy shell under the influence of Yuushi’s teachings and the confidence that came from negotiating with dragons.

After all, in comparisons to dragons, humans weren’t nearly so scary. Now, Choutarou’s overly polite manner was just a way to avoid conflict, rather a coping mechanism to deal with large groups of people.

And it had been as he’d blossomed, he’d gotten closer with Ryou, chatting as they had when their partners had attended the meetings. They’d shared many interests and they had interesting debates over the topics they disagreed in. And then, Jirou had arrived and made the Dragon Tamers group immediately (much to the surprise of everybody), and they’d been united in making sure that Jirou was kept fairly safe.

Ryou broke his thoughts as he got up. Choutarou realized exactly how bad the lip injury was as he did so. “Ryou, is your lip still bleeding?”

Ryou started and pressed a hand to his lips. They came back red.”Looks like it...”

Choutarou sighed and reached into his cloak for his handkerchief. He bent down to dab at Ryou’s lips, ignoring the protesting sounds from his friend. “You’re so prone to getting injured Ryou.” he said, with a sigh. “It’s painful to watch.”

“Sorry Choutarou.” he mumbled against the cloth. Their eyes met and they lingered for just a little too long, before breaking the gazes, looking at anywhere but each other.

After a couple dabs, Choutarou pressed a finger to Ryou’s lips cautiously. The skin seemed to have mostly patched itself up. “There.” he said, contently.

He really should have pulled his finger away after he’d checked that Ryou was okay. Really. It would have been the sensible option. Instead, Choutarou met Ryou’s electric gaze again and the tension between them seemed to rise as his finger stayed on top of Ryou’s bottom lip.

The slack, slightly parted lips puckered and slowly pressed a kiss to Choutarou’s finger. It shouldn’t have been so shocking, but it was like a chasm had simultaneously opened between them, as well as a bridge forged. Choutarou finally pulled his fingers away from Ryou’s face and instead took Ryou’s hands cautiously, passing Ryou the handkerchief.

Ryou leant upwards and Choutarou leant down. They met halfway and their mouths touched. It wasn’t an amazing first kiss. their noses bashed against each other, their teeth collided painfully and there was far too much tongue, that led to both of them having to wipe their mouths afterwards, looking at each other with embarrassment. But it felt like a dam had been opened. There was no more awkward darting around their not-friendship.

“After the war...” said Choutarou softly, not making the attempt to kiss Ryou again, despite the sore temptation.

“Who knows how long that will take? It could take years.” said Ryou. It wasn’t desperate, just matter of fact. “Could you wait that long?”

“You’re worth it.” said Choutarou, with a soft smile. “I don’t want to woo my best friend during a war. I don’t it to be desperate passion. I want it to be slow and steady.”

“What wooing?” asked Ryou, with a laugh. “I’m... he looked away suddenly and blushed. ‘I’m already all yours. I can’t believe _Wakashi_ saw it before I did.”

Choutarou smiled. “We thought we were just friends. Looks like that wasn’t true.” Then he looked at Ryo seriously. “That’s my promise to myself, though. Stay alive through this, and then at the end of it, I’ll get you.”

Ryou looked startled, before he laughed wryly. “You already have me.” he said, truthfully. “But keep alive for me, Chou, and I’ll stay alive myself.”

“Good.” whispered Choutarou, as his throat clammed up. They just looked at each other, unspoken promises darting around in their eyes, before Choutarou reluctantly released Ryou’s hand from their intertwined embrace, feeling as if he had just torn away something vital from his chest cavity. It felt oddly empty now.

“Better go find a bird and write to my mother.” said Choutarou as he swept his cloak around him. “Just so she has prior warning...in case...” he trailed off and looked away.

Ryou nodded then smirked lightly. “I’d do the same, if my mother didn’t already regularly keep tabs on me. I bet she knew about the war announcement before I did.” he said darkly and Choutarou giggled. Having met Ryou’s mother, he couldn’t say that he disagreed. The Shishido matriarch was a fearful old woman, who ruled her family with an iron vice that she disguised with love and kindness.

He raised a hand, and turned away from the garden. There would likely be a feast tonight, to commemorate the war and send off the first wave of soldiers to the battlefield. Choutarou was sure he’d be among the first wave. So this wasn’t the last time he’d see Ryou or something...but it was the last time they could even think of liking each other.

It hurt a little. But Choutarou forced himself to keep walking, all the way up to the tallest tower, where the birds were kept. The most beautiful view of Hyotei was provided from here. Here was his home. Here was what he was fighting for. Choutarou memorized the view, with every detail of the peaceful sky and the small specks in the distance that were cities or houses, for the long nights of war. This was what he was protecting against Seigaku. It would be worth the war and trouble, it meant that this huge, sprawling country would be safe.

Choutarou turned away from the window and the shining light, back towards the softly cooing birds and started to pen the letter to his mother.

OWARI  



End file.
